


Fire heart

by biohazards



Category: Air Gear, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, FUCK, Lord Help Me For I Have Sinned, M/M, Non-Binary Agito, POV Second Person, What else is new, also kazu is like ooc probably idk, also we need more air gear fanfiction, and agito is gonna kill him, drabbles bc y not, fucking bending elements and all that good shit, hardly any dialogue tbh, hinted kazu/agito relationship, holy shit look at this bullshit, i hate my writing to man, i seriously dont like this but tAKE IT ANYWAY, idk i feel like i angsted or something LOL, im thirsty as fuck, its 4 am holy shit, they're gay as fuck but thats not the point in this story, they're like 18 19???? some where in that age, u read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazards/pseuds/biohazards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You release the breath that's held in for minutes that you cannot decipher. Amber flames caress against your palms in a motion that leave's you wondering. Your thighs ache, your chest heaves, and you find yourself throwing your body in fluid motion. An for a moment you feel as though the flames yourself. You are fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire heart

**Author's Note:**

> alright i'm like not sure where the hell i'm going with this but i thought about this when i got burned at work today. and i also realized no one writes shit for air gear and i'm like 8943206752% thirsty for Air Gear Au's and Air Gear in general so here have this at like 3 am jfc. Un-beta. idk what's the english language but i'm trying okay.

You remember the look your sister had given you the day your bending had proven itself. The utmost expression of bewilderment is etched across your feature’s in edged thoughts. Trying to comprehend the, flames flickering within your palm as thought you commanded the element; whilst in truth you both worked as one to create the flickering amber hue within the cool setting of the Bathroom walls. You remember the words your sister say, quickly grasping your wrist as though you had touched an item she’d forbid you to.

_‘ Don’t ‘_

Her words cause confusion, your brows crease and rise with each moment she utters against her breath ------ she looks as though as she where to burst into tears. You realize, Fire Bending was forbidden. You’re young she say’s in the most lightest of tones her vocals would allow. I don’t want you to be taken to. she looks to you with a pleading visage and your heart aches.

You swear to her you will never create the amber flames.  
You kept your promise for 13 years.

Then war is upon your land.  
And you find yourself having to be trained in your flames.

You heave a breath that flow’s in such a fluid motion, amber flames spark and an explosion of heat follow’s the air flow as you exhale. The flames lick against the air; tasting oxygen and burning with such blinding fury. You feel alive as you force your body to contort; agile and nimble with each movement. Your digit’s are clenched against your palms in an action as flames erupted, engulfing your clenched limb in blinding light. The heat burns against the cool air with each flowing motion. And god do you feel alive.

There is another being upon the opposing side of which your flames flow. They are smaller then most; merely coming up to mid torso had you both been standing side by side to one other. Single amber optic is trained on you with such focus you feel as though you’ll stumble upon the narrowed glower. A huff pulls from their pale lips and they out-stretch their right limb forth. A sharp blade of water slices through your flames as nothing and you hardly have a moment or so to dodge the on coming offending liquid. You stumble to regain footing once you had thrown yourself aside narrowly missing a jab to your abdomen. You curse in frustration and fear. They smirk upon your action.

‘ Damnit agito ‘

‘ Try harder idiot! ‘

You feel frustration gather ---- it festers and grinds against your being as each of your flamed attack’s are killed off, against the defending azure liquid. The smaller being is agile; sharp in their movement and utterly fluid and graceful like no other you have ever seen. They use their build against you, swaying and striking with intent to disarm and injure. Which you know all to well they would gladly do upon so. Your stumbling upon your footing and you curse as you throw flame after flame in hopes to distract the smaller being from being able to strike you directly.

Sweat forms upon your golden brows and you heave inwards a breath that feels all to heavy. Another moment or so as you both fend off one other attack -------- and for a moment you see an opening, a light second where you know Agito cannot defend against. An you take this chance with rushed victory. You release the breath that's held in for minutes that you cannot decipher. Amber flames caress against your palms in a motion that leave's you baring all your amber hues forth. Your thighs ache, your chest heaves, and you find yourself throwing your body in fluid motion. An for a moment you feel as though the flames yourself.

You are fire.

Heat swells and you watch as Agito gives a cry of shock; Bending the azure liquid in hopes of deflecting the attack. It was to late for offence and you watch as Agito curses and falls against their side. Painfully connecting their lithe shoulder against the ground. Liquid failing to keep form before it falls in a burst of droplets and you feel yourself heaving --- panting for breath as you stare at the smaller bender.

You pause for a moment still panting and sweating profusely, your storm hues following the curves of Agito’s form. For a moment you sputter quickly averting your gaze upwards to their features once again ----- a squawk and a cry of victory is torn outwards in a joyous notion from your vocals. You ache so badly in places you shouldn’t really be’ you think so to yourself. Your palms are sweaty and your blonde tresses stick themselves upon your flushed forehead. Aigito glowers up to you; their single optic watching with annoyance and they threaten to castrate you ---- but there’s a light smirk --- a phantom of a curve upon their peach lips.

They laugh lightly, berating you as always however they move to stand. Palms pressed against ground and they push themselves upwards. Once they stand they dust themselves off ----- wincing slightly from the obvious soon-to-be bruising upon their shoulder. Your lips fall open as you quickly fumble for an apology. However they glower once more, delicate azure brow raised and they huff. The motion raising their small chest to comply. Their hands shift to their hip and they smirk lightly; a slight flush of crimson dusting their features and you find yourself grinning.

A strangled laugh falls from your vocals as they raise their fist and brings it against your aching torso. You wince but laugh none the less ------ the little hit hardly was much. You realize.

You both are tired once Agito calls off the continuation of your training and they give you light praise for having been able to catch them off guard. You both are disgustingly drenched in sweat ---- well more so you than Agito themselves. You find your cheeks are flushed in dusted crimson and your arm loops around the curve of the smaller bender’s waist. They humming in annoyance; single optic rolling at your actions but do nothing against the light action.

‘ Thanks again agito ---- ‘

‘ For what --- ? ? ‘

‘ you know for all this --- training me and shit. it’s gotta be hard since your a water bender and all ‘ you find yourself saying, your gaze lowering to the other whom in returns glances upwards ---- a thoughtful expression laces their visage and they nudge your side with a bony elbow of theirs.

‘ Whatever you shit. your lucky i care enough to tolerate your skinny ass. ‘ is their response and you cannot help but laugh lightly and let their waist go, in favor of stretching outwards. Your bones pop against the action an you groan in satisfaction.  
‘ Yeah yeah agito. love you to midget. ‘ there’s a pause and then a strangled cry from the smaller of you two. An you laugh so hard as Agito curses and threatens you in more ways then one for merely calling them ‘midget’.

‘ I’ll kill you -- ! ‘

‘ Wait --- shit, Agito that hurt’s--- ! ! ‘

**Author's Note:**

> \---- finger gun's i'll write one on each member of Kogarasumaru; and i'll probably write an actual Kazu one without shipping and shit lol. however i'll probably post this shit first on tumblr.


End file.
